


Searching for Marble Hornets

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Everyman HYBRID, Marble Hornets
Genre: Creepypasta, Multi, Self-Indulgent, Slenderverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Toby Rogers has one goal: To find the creators behind the hit "ARG" series, Marble Hornets. Everyone else at the mansion makes fun and laughs at his ambitions, but little do they know he might be opening something that nobody expected





	1. Chapter 1

Okay. So how it began. This story, that has a start, middle and end. How did it begin? Jeez, it all feels like it was years ago. Did it start when I first became curious about the outside world? Or when I went outside the woods for the first time? Should I start when I first met...wait, no. It was the breakfast. THAT breakfast. Okay, okay. 

It all started when I first looked at the newspaper Jeff put down while reading. 

Headline news! Headline, that's the only reason why it caught my eye. Big 'n bold. Just how my brain liked it. 

Local Gunshots and No Body near Rosswood Park leaves more questions than answers

Jeff scoffed the at it and flung it across the table, E.J placed his coffee cup down on the table, and I remember him turning his lips down. His entire vibe changed and so did mine. 

"Don't use guns, Jeff. You understand how dangerous that is? -"

"First off, I'm killing people, Jackson. That's a dangerous game to play in itself." Jeff said as he flung his dirty, muddy beat up converses on the table. "Second, those? Not me. Haven't stepped foot in Rosswood in ages." 

"Why the fuck would I run around in some abandoned shrink anyways?" He added on, rolling his eyes. "This place is enough for me."

"--I meant dangerous as in..." Annnnddd, zip! My brain went to the paper on the table again. Gunshots? None of us use guns, really. It's too loud, and everything goes everywhere, apparently. I don't kill myself (despite what the populous wants you to believe), not many of us actually do, but the ones who disobey Slendy on that rule are at at the very least not to use guns. It'll get 'em caught faster according to him. So who was it? 

I read. 

"Local authorties have noticed, at the very least, five unidentified people roaming in the cut off areas in Rosswood..."

Huh. I haven't been to Rosswood lately, and I sure ain't as hell running around with four other dudes. Nobody in this place would wanna do it with me, or let me do it at all. Who are these guys? 

I scanned and scanned, until something else caught my eye. 

"...people speculate this is tied with an ongoing documentary series on YouTube called 'Marble Hornets'...though this is unlikely."

Then, I thought, between the bickering and messy newspaper on the table, and the bowl of fruit pebbles I won't eat anymore because they're most definitely soggy, and...well, you get it. Inbetween everything around me I realised, 'Hey, I KNOW that series!'

I never watched a lot about it, but people think Slendy's behind it. That's what me and BEN found online at least. And that's, well, NOT okay in my book for plenty reasons. Slendy doesn't bring us here to become some sorta hivemind. He wants us to get better, and wants us to heal. He saved me! Saved me from my own mistakes...mistakes I don't remember, granted, but bad ones nonetheless and I wouldn't be here to tell you this story IF slendy was some sicko as they tell you!

"Hey..." I cut off E.J's rants. "It talks about that Marble Hornets' thing in here!"

"Marble the-fuck?" Jeff said, taking his feet off the table. "You're acting like that's a household name."

"Isn't that the horror series on YouTube? Made by Jay Merrick?" E.J asked, and Jeff looked at him. 

"How do you know?"

"I've watched it." Jack picked up his coffee and took a sip. "It's well made. Kinda campy, but-"

"What if they're really the dudes behind all of this?" YIREKA! I had a feeling in my bones I was right. And if they are, if they really are, they belong here. And Slendy can help them! What if it was all actually happening, and this is a cry for help? 

And I said that. Like a buffoon, truly. 

And they both laughed at me. Jeff a full blown belly chuckle, Jack a small one but I still heard it. And it still was a laugh. 

"Toby, Toby..." E.J said while stifling down his humiliating laughter towards me. "...OKAY, okay, I'm sorry. That was mean of me. But it's all for show, Toby. They probably took this too seriously and decided to actually use a gun for filming."

"Like 'fucken cucks."

"Yeah...what Jeff said. You have a good heart, and also please understand it's fiction."

"Okay. In that case, I wanna kick their ass for dragging Slender's name in the dirt!" I said, and pulled my soggy fruity pebbles close, shoving a spoonful in my mouth. I needed some sort of feeling and if that feeling is soggy cereal in my mouth, so be it. 

"I mean...eh. You can do that. Who cares, Jackson. You'll probably get your ass whooped-"

"I will NOT! I know how to fight! Stop acting like I'm 13!" I snapped, and I remember Jack getting startled, and Jeff chuckling at me. Again. Second time in a row he laughed straight in my face! 

"Okay. Fine. Go out to Rosswood, tell me what you find. If you come back with a nose that won't stop gushen blood, don't come crying to mama."

"Toby -"

I stood up, and I left my fruity pebbles in spite for Jeff or Jack to get. I wasn't gonna be made a fool and let it happen. 

Jeff was gonna eat crow. That's what I thought and the only thing I could think of, because it was a good phrase I just learned a few days before that breakfast and it fit him. He wasn't cute like a crow, but he was slick, black and tricky. And he was gonna eat his own kind. 

And that's how it all began. That's what started me looking for the Rosswood people. 

That was my start for searching for Marble Hornets.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby talks to Jane about it all, and Toby's tired of being a baby.

Alright, so where did I go from here? That's not a rhetorical question. I'm trying to jumpstart this old, cranky thing for ages. I've been looking at this document for a soild 10 minutes and I can't bother to remember what happened directly after that...okay. I'll come back to this in a second, wait a second-

O.K. Now I remember. After a quick snack and caffeine break my noggin finally servered me right. Let's get on with what the fellas call showbiz now. After breakfast, I remember approaching Jane. 

She didn't have her mask on, which was okay, because she was still Pretty Jane without it despite being scarred up. She looked at me with a gentle look until she realized the anger all over me. She could have felt it a mile away, too. 

"Tobes, what's wrong?" She said and shut the book in her lap, using her hand as a bookmark. I inhaled and loosened my shoulders, and made a blep noise. She replied with a shake of her head and a warm smile. 

I couldn't feel temperature, but I always knew if I could, it'd feel like Jane. 

"It's...you know who."

She sighed. "Listen, Jeff's just trying to get a reaction out of you. It's up to you to take what he says or leaves it."

I remember really, really wanting to blurt out my plans right there and then! But I didn't. I inhaled but I kept my planning to myself. Because I know if she made fun of me, I'd cry right there and then. 

"It's just...old. It'll always be old I guess, but..." I sat next to her, slouched. I was taller then her by a good fee inches, but at that moment I remember feeling. Small. So very, very small. She rubbed my back and put down her book. 

"Listen, Toby, you're a good kid. He knows that you won't sock him. That's why he's such a dick." Jane replied, her voice was like the feeling of a kitten kneading your thigh like raw bread dough. Wait--dough's raw by default..whatever, whatever, you get my point. She was gentle. 

"The only reason why I haven't socked him myself is because I promised Mary I'd avoid that sorta deal." And she laughed. "And you don't break a promise to Mary."

"Yeah, yeah, I know -- I wouldn't want you to deal with him anyway. Him and his dirty Texan accent and ways."

"It's. It's just." I rambled on how E.J was a part of it, and how I felt like my idea that wasn't too stupid was automatically snuffed out and...I guess it was a lot on my heart and chest. I remember my eyes pricking up at some points but I didn't wanna cry. Not in front of someone as strong as Jane. 

Then, she brought up the one question I was scared of. 

"What was the idea Tobes?"

"Well...erhm-" and I asked her if she knew Marble Hornets, which she said she didn't, so I ALSO had to explain that, and then the idea I had. 

"It was in the newspaper--" I remember saying. "So it's something that's been messing around with the neighborhood."

"I mean, I know your intentions, but how do you know if these men are safe?"

I didn't think of that. 

"What...what do you mean?"

"You're not a stupid boy, Toby. How do you know if they're not going to hurt you? They're strangers who are roaming around the woods with guns!" She said, and I could feel the worry in her voice. I started to fidget with my hoodie strings and I looked down. 

"I mean, I could bring a weapon. I don't wanna hurt anyone, but I can protect myself..."

"I don't wanna be rude. I mean this in the best way possible, babe," she said and placed a hand on my arm. "But you're not too strong and I...I don't want to think of you being hurt by four random men." 

I didn't retaliate like I did with Jeff and Jack. I respected Jane far too much. But that DOESN'T mean what she said still didn't hurt a little. Because it did. I knew I was weak! 

My body lacked the testosterone and muscle build and everything it needed to be as strong as I needed. But hell, I couldn't even use that as an excuse because Jane was super strong, and we had the same chromosomes! I don't know. It was just embarrassing and...made me feel not manly. I was barely even a boy. And I hated being reminded of my scrawnyness. 

"It doesn't mean you're not a vaild man, I understand how you feel about that." It was like she could read my brain at that moment, I swear. "It just means you need to be more cautious throwing yourself in these places. Even if you were strong, there's four of them Toby. And I don't even think Jeff or Jack could fight off four people alone. Heck-"

"- you can say hell, Jane." I muttered. I probably sounded rude, but I was kinda mad at this point, in which you can understand why. 

"Okay. Hell, I couldn't even fight four dudes on my own. You can't just run in headfirst." She said, and I nodded. 

"I mean...I really, really wanna do it. Like. I have a feeling there's something super important here and...I gotta unpack it."

She nodded and picked up her book. "All I'm saying is to at least bring a friend along. I don't want you doing this mess alone, Tobes." It seemed that she had some support in me finding the cast, which was reaffirming, but she seemed to have no hope in me accomplishing anything. Which wasn't reaffirming. 

So I left her to her book, which was thick and filled with words I'd have to read five times over to understand but if it wasn't for that I would like it and was written in the 1800's, and went to my room to sit on it all.


	3. Tape 1#

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RECORDING ONE: Tim is transferred to the adolencent unit of Saint Mary's Behavioral Center

DR. CLARENCE: Hello. I am Dr. Clarence T. Wilson. Currently it is August 5th, 2004 at 5:00PM. l am here with Timothy Wright. Timothy, can you say hello?

THE AWKWARD SHUFFLE OF A CHAIR IS HEARD

TIM: Y-yeah. Hey.

DR. CLARENCE: So, you're a transfer, correct?

TIM: From the other building, yeah. I, uh, moved from the kid to adolescents yesterday.

DR. CLARECE: How long have you been in our impatient services?

TIM: Well, enough to grow out of an unit to put it that way.

DR. CLARENCE: What age did you come to our faciluty?

TIM (SLIGHTLY ANNOYED): You have a whole stack of papers right there? Why can't you take like, an hour at most to scan through and find the answer yourself. It's probably at the very top, doctor.

DR. CLARENCE: Now, there's a big difference between reading a piece of a document and communicating with you, right? 

TIM: When it's what I experince, yeah. But not stuff that's factual. 

DR. CLARENCE: Do you not remember when you came here?

TIM: Well...[HE SIGHS, AND THE SOUND OF A PEN CLICKING IS HEARD] to be honest, no.

DR. CLARENCE: In that case, it says you were around 7 years of age. You're how old now?

TIM: I just turned 13 a week ago.

DR. CLARENCE: How do you feel about that? That's quite a bit of time, Timothy.

TIM: Great, doc. It's a lovely experience living your whole childhood around screeching kids and bitchy nurses.

DR. CLARENCE: Can you express that without sarcasm, Tim?

TIM: It's...hard. I don't like people coming and going all the time. Everything's all over the place and nobody really knows what's going on.

DR. CLARENCE: Ah, I see. That's not unreasonable to feel. I'm sorry.

TIM: It's fine.

DR. CLARENCE: So, how have your symptoms been as of late?

TIM: For what?

DR. CLARENCE: Your hallunations, blackouts, mania. Those things you've been expressing for some time according to the documents.

TIM: So you did read them?

DR. CLARENCE: Now, if we can have a effective conversation, I don't want you to dodge my questions. 

TIM: Okay, fine. I've been the same.

DR. CLARENCE: As in? What's the norm to you?

TIM: Everyone's too loud. There's always a fight going on, and nobody can agree on anything.

DR. CLARENCE: Your voices, you mean? What do they say?

TIM: I...don't really know if they're the same as my hallunations anymore. It's like...the voice in your head, but there's multiple. And they're all not you.

DR. CLARENCE: Hm. Do you care to elborate?

TIM: How? They just fight. I tell them to shut up, and...they talk back to me. 

DR. CLARENCE: Who are they? Do they have names?

TIM: There's one who recently named themselves. Their name is Vendetta...like the movie, you know? They take over the most often.

DR. CLARENCE: "Take Over"?

TIM: I...forget it. They're the most active.

DR. CLARENCE: No, Tim, what did you mean?

TIM [MORE IRRITATED]: I said forget it.

DR. CLARENCE: Do these voices cause your blackouts?

TIM REMAINS SILENT, THE PEN CLICKING NOISE MORE AUDIOABLE

TIM: I...don't know. I think so.

DR. CLARENCE: So it takes over?

TIM: Yeah. When I go silent, I think that's them...and they're not an it. Please don't say that.

DR. CLARENCE: Okay, I won't. Is there any other voices who are like Vendetta?

TIM: I don't wanna talk about him. He's the one who hurts me.

DR. CLARENCE: Okay, we don't have to. If I can ask, thou-

TIM CUTS OFF, MORE FRANTIC: I said I don't want to talk about him. He'll hear us.

DR. CLARENCE: Tim, are you safe?

TIM: We won't be if you keep fucking talking about him!

DR. CLARENCE: Tim, Tim, please just sit down before we have to get security

TIM CUTS HIM OFF AGAIN, HIS VOICE HIGHER: Listen to the fucking boy! Don't ask him the same thing he said not to! Mister O isn't a nice man, he isn't one bit, and he'll kill you! He'll kill us! He'll hurt us again!

A SLAMMING NOISE IS HEARD, AND WHAT WE ASSUME IS DR. CLARENCE ASKING FOR ASSITANCE

TIM [AUDIOABLE SOBBING]: Please....please....help us, we can't do this anymore, we...

THE TAPE CUTS OFF, GOING INTO STATIC AND ILLEGIBLE SCREAMING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! so these entries will be interpliced inbetween, because i wanna explain more of tim's disorders and mental state. tell me if you like it!


End file.
